


тони говорит

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Power Couple, im friends with crackships, she ships the shit out of them, toni knows whats happening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Между ними определенно ничего нет, ведь он - запретный плод.





	тони говорит

— А я думала ты встречаешься с Арчи, — хитро шепчет на ухо Тони, когда смоль-глаза Вероники заблестели при виде молодого богача.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахивается Лодж, не отрывая взгляда.

Вероника втирает в тело духи с ароматом восточных пряностей. Для Арчи это спусковой крючок, который вызывает головную боль, для Брюса — это индикатор — значит она где-то рядом.

Для Лодж Арчи — некий фасад, дополнение к ее образу местной красотки, у которой всегда все самое лучшее. Она с трудом обустроила новый мир вокруг — лучшие друзья, парень-спортсмен, хорошие оценки, лучшая одежда и роскошная жизнь. Жизнь маленькой принцессы — райский сад, в котором юный толстосум представлялся толи змеем-искусителем толи непосредственно запретным плодом. Она всегда осторожна рядом с ним — боится разгневать родителей. Лишь аккуратно проводит губами по шее, легко дотрагиваясь языком и ничего более. У ее запретного мальчика бездонные черные глаза и черные кудри, которые спадают на лоб, когда она проводит рукой по его волосам.

Рука Эндрюса по-хозяйски лежит на ее талии, руки же Брюса зависают в воздухе — джентльменское воспитание не позволяет их опустить, даже когда она смеется, сидя у него на коленях. Его губы приоткрыты и лишь глаза нервно следят за каждым ее движением. Вероника по-доброму издевается, когда ерзает, едва заметно двигая своими пышными бедрами.

— Вы двое смотритесь горячо, — невзначай говорит Тони, — прости, но кто-то должен сказать.

— Перестань, — по-дружески толкает Лодж. А про себя добавляет короткое «знаю».

Вероника выливает содержимое ее бокала на белую рубашку Уэйна, пряча взгляд и сдерживая улыбку. Тот лишь смерено принимает свою судьбу и тихо выдыхает, когда та проводит языком по шее, слизывая красную жидкость коктейля, от чего у девушки срывает крышу.

Лодж нарушая все законы жанра, бросает в окно второго этажа мелкие камешки до тех пор, пока в нем не появляется голова миллиардера. На ней короткие пижамные шорты и она тащит его на ночную прогулку по поселку, где находятся их загородные дома. Она рассказывает о различиях звездного полотна в двух полушариях, а он аккуратно убирает ее руку, чтобы снять с себя свитер и отдать ей.

Она, без лишних взглядов и разговоров закидывает свои ноги на его под столом напротив на очередном ужине в доме ее родителей. Он уже так к ней привык, что даже не удивляется и принимает происходящее как должное.

— Побереги своего парня, мы же не хотим, чтобы у него случился сердечный приступ, — Тони окидывает взглядом ее облегающее платье-миди.

— Арчи видел меня в этом платье, — отшучивается Лодж.

— А при чем тут он? — продолжает Топаз.

Вероника усаживается поверх его стола и листает документы корпорации. На ней очки в роговой оправе и стакан его виски в левой руке. Это дается ему нелегко, но он хочет, чтобы та помогала ему ввиду ее отличных познаний в экономике. Девушка выводит очередное число из расчетов, забывая о своих социалистических идеях.

Лодж пропускает школьную вечеринку с чипсами и дешевым пивом в красных стаканах и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу черной рубашки Уэйна, заверяя, что так ему больше идет. Местная элита немного путается в обращении, называя ее то мисс Лодж, то миссис Уэйн.

Он гладит ее по волосам, притягивая ближе, пытаясь успокоить. Но правда в том, что она почувствовала лишь облегчение, когда узнала, что Арчи целовался с другой девушкой.

— Тебе даже делать ничего не пришлось. Хочу быть как ты, — смеется Тони, замечая, как на них смотрит Эндрюс.

— Годы тренировок, — закатывает глаза Вероника.

Хайрам успокаивается под влиянием слов Гермионы, и с одобрением кивает, когда слышит фамилию Уэйн, в то время как Альфред готовит сладости из мексиканской и французской кухни. Но между ними ничего нет. Именно!

Она крутится в своем легком платье и смешит своего запретного мальчика старыми шутками из найденного ею сборника анекдотов, а потом сама заливается смехом, когда у того розовеют щеки. Вероника не упускает возможности поддеть его своим острым язычком, он же в свою очередь с вызовом смотрит на любого, кто вообразил, что у него получится с ней справиться.

Вероника, как не в чем небывало, закидывает на того свою ногу, и сама прижимается ближе, когда они случайно засыпают вместе у него на диване в библиотеке. Она проводит кончиком пальца по фиолетовому пятну на скуле, он уверяет, что это из-за тренировок с Альфредом и медленно убирает руку, целуя ее и закрывая веки, пытаясь снова заснуть.

Брюс в очередной раз касается галстука, когда от нервов ему начинает казаться, что его душат. Нелюдимый миллиардер чувствует себя не в своей тарелке на очередной вечеринке Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Виски обжигает горло, и он надеется, что это поможет, но приступ тревоги не прекращается до тех пор, пока из окна не подует сквозняк, который ударит ему в нос запахом пряностей, его индикатором — она где-то рядом.


End file.
